The Audition
by LJC
Summary: It's important to anticipate your commanding officer's needs correctly. Pike/Number One/Kirk. Mirror Universe.


_Disclaimer: _Star Trek_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © CBS Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations—save those created by the authors for use solely on this website—are copyright CBS Studios Inc.._

**Please do not archive or distribute without author's permission.**

Author's Note: Written for rubynye, who asked for it specifically. Huge thanks to my awesome beta, boosette.

**The Audition**  
by LJC

Number One went straight from the bridge to Pike's quarters at the end of her shift, expecting to find the captain alone. However, when the door opened with a pneumatic hiss, a young man in a command gold tunic was with him.

Pike turned to her with a warm smile, gesturing for her to come all the way inside.

"This is Kirk, the new helm officer from the _Farragut_. Before his first bridge shift, I thought it was important to see if he can work well with you."

Number One circled the young officer, taking his measure. She had already read his file—even before she'd signed the transfer order. He was young, with close cropped light brown hair, and shrewd blue eyes. He stood at parade rest, and appeared neither eager nor apprehensive as the Ilyrian first Officer of the ISS _Yorktown_ inspected him from head to toe.

Pike laid a hand on her shoulder, his mouth close to her ear so that when he spoke, a single dark curl fluttered against her pale cheek.

"Does he meet with your approval, Number One?"

Number One's mouth went dry, but she showed no outward sign of the way her pulse leapt at what her captain was implying.

"Captain Garrovick was sad to lose him," she said, before turning back to Kirk. "Tell me, Lieutenant—why did you put in for transfer?"

"I felt I had gone as far as I could go under Captain Garrovick, Sir," he said with no trace of mockery. Yet it was known in the Imperial fleet what sort of man Garrovick was—and what sort of captain.

"And you have ambition, Lieutenant?"

"To better serve the Empire. I believe I can do that here, aboard the _Yorktown_."

"And what are you willing to do, for the Empire?"

"For the glory of the empire, I would give," his eyes flicked back and forth between the captain and the first officer, "anything you need. Anything you... desire me to give."

"And what do _you_ want, Lieutenant?" Number One asked with a slight tilt of her head. "Any answer you make will in no way affect your posting. I think that is probably the first thing you will learn about Captain Pike. He doesn't run _that_ kind of ship."

Kirk turned to Pike, who merely smiled.

"She's no-one's woman but her own, Lieutenant. Ask _her_."

"I want to make the absolute best first impression I can on my XO," Kirk replied earnestly, but there was a spark in his blue eyes. "Your reputation as an officer is well known in the fleet. It would be my honour."

"You're a silver-tongued devil, I give you that."

"I'd be happy to demonstrate," Kirk replied, completely sincere and even a bit smug. Number One's mouth curved in an involuntary smile. When she had reviewed his transfer request, she'd noted how attractive Kirk was to Pike. And the bastard knew it, too. But instead of swaggering, he managed to charm. She hadn't expected that. Many would have seen such a situation as an opportunity to curry favour. Kirk managed to make her believe, in only a few seconds and with few words, that he genuinely appreciated her. As both an officer and a woman.

"Very well, Lieutenant. Let's see how well you follow non-verbal commands, shall we? After all, it's important to anticipate your commanding officer's needs correctly."

"Captain, will you be... joining us?" Kirk asked, and she could see Pike was pleased that the boy was asking rather than _presuming_.

"I'll be observing your performance, for the most part."

Kirk nodded briskly, and then turned back to Number One. She raised a brow in challenge, which was met with a rakish grin.

Kirk moved into her personal space, but still managed to seem deferential, almost _reverent_, as he reached out to cup her cheek in one hand. He traced the sharp planes of her face before brushing her lips with his. He was careful rather than tentative, as if he were gauging her response before going further.

When she displayed no outward sign of displeasure, he kissed her again, this time with more self-assurance. The kiss was not a display of dominance; rather, he waited for her to reciprocate before matching her.

With each breath that caressed her face, he pushed a little further. Kirk traced the seam of her lips lightly with the tip of his tongue, waiting for her to open her mouth beneath his. She rewarded him by touching the tip of her tongue to his, before opening her lips to him. Kirk may have fired the opening salvo, but Number One was clearly in command of this engagement. He did not embrace her, but merely continued to stroke her cheek as they kissed. When he tipped her head back slightly to change the angle, Number One felt heat begin to rise in her belly.

Finally he began to increase the pressure, sucking on her full lower lip, and she found herself bending toward him, her ardour increasing with his. He slid his hand around her neck, fingers toying with the black curls at the nape of her neck. Her hands twitched at her sides before coming to rest on his hips, pulling him closer. She could feel his mouth curving against hers as he curled his other arm around her, tanned fingers splayed across her lower back, above the gold sash of her uniform skirt.

Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled back, and her gaze slid to Pike. The captain was leaning against the table, arms crossed, a cat-like smile playing around his sensual mouth. Clearly, he was pleased with the helmsman's performance thus far, and appeared in no hurry although she could see from the cut of his trousers that he was not unaffected by the sight of her kissing the young officer.

Kirk, however, was only getting started. He nipped lightly at her chin, and then began moving slowly down her body. He pressed a kiss to the gentle rise of one breast, then the other, where they were bared by the stiff black and gold collar of her cropped uniform tunic, but made no move to remove it.

Dropping to his knees, his tongue traced a path down her abdomen while his hands slid from the tops of her high leather boots to just under the hem of her uniform skirt.

He looked up at her as she reached out to run her fingers through his close-cropped hair, her nails lightly scraping his scalp. He hesitated a few seconds, and then untied her sash. Instead of letting it fall to the floor, he carefully folded it before rocking back on his heels, and taking one booted foot onto his thigh. He gripped the square muscle of her calf with one hand through the supple leather, kneading it lightly as he grasped the heel of the boot in the other. As he gave a gentle tug, she stepped out of the boot, smiling softly at the look of wonder on his face as the knife strapped her to thigh was revealed.

She switched positions, allowing him to remove the other boot, but he made no move to touch the knife. She unclasped the sheath, and tossed it onto the bed where it bounced twice and settled up near the pillows.

She was about to suggest they move to the bed when Pike pushed away from the table and came up behind her, his chest pressed up against her back. He kissed her neck, and then traced the curve of her jaw as she turned her head to kiss him. She looked down at Kirk, who had her bare leg between his strong hands. There was hunger shining in his blue eyes.

Number One gave him a slight nod, and Kirk hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and drew them down her thighs. She stepped out of them, pushing them to one side with her toe. Kirk took her foot in his hand, thumbs pressing into the arch gently and then more forcefully. He drew a soft moan from her lips—the first sound she'd made since he'd begun—and the flash of his smile was accompanied by Pike's hands tightening on her hips for the briefest of moments.

Leaning back against her captain's chest, she allowed Kirk to lift her leg until her calf was draped over his shoulder. He began kissing her skin again, this time tracing a path from her knee to the inside of her thigh. He paused over the crease at the top of her thigh, running the very tip of his tongue lightly over the sensitive skin. Pike's hand at the closure of her skirt she knew was so he could watch Kirk's face, and so she allowed it. The heavy gold cloth parted and fell away, leaving her completely bared to the lieutenant's hungry gaze.

She felt the scrape of stubble against her inner thigh—not painful, just a tickle—followed by his warm breath. A shiver ran down her spine, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips.

Number One's head dropped back to rest on Pike's shoulder at the first touch of Kirk's tongue. Used to only Christopher and Cait, part of the appeal of this encounter was to experience something—and someone—new. So far, Kirk had proved a very wise choice. Her breath caught as he spread her further, nipping and teasing until his lips shone with her juices and the remaining leg bearing her weight began to buckle.

Without breaking his stride, Kirk cupped the back of her knee, lifting her and shifting his position between her legs until she was completely supported on his shoulders, while Pike was a warm, sold presence at her back.

Pike's hands had drifted up from her hips to her breasts, kneading them through her uniform while Kirk's lips, teeth and tongue made her gasp as he found a particularly sensitive spot. Instead of remaining there, Kirk continued to tease her, fucking her with his tongue, speeding up and slowing down each time her hand tugged on his short brown hair.

She was on the verge of getting annoyed when Pike's chuckle vibrated through her, and her back arched as Kirk's hands came up to grip her ass, not hard enough to bruise—but hard enough to keep her exactly where she was. Exactly where he wanted her. Instead of letting her set the pace, Kirk was deliberately winding her up, and she hadn't realised how effective it was until he began flicking her clit with the tip of his tongue. She dug the heel of her foot into his shoulder-blade as her hips jerked in time to his movements. Pike continued to cup her breasts, pinching her nipples through the layers of clothing, while he buried his face in her neck, his breath coming faster as she began to whimper from the combination of their touch.

Pike's hand crept down her side to curve around her, just the tips of his fingers pressing down on her mons with just the right pressure, while Kirk's tongue slowed before he closed his lips around her clit and sucked. She cried out as her orgasm flashed through her with almost no warning. Kirk kept up his wicked ministrations as she shuddered on his tongue, and finally collapsed, boneless, against Pike's broad chest.

Number One lowered her feet back to the deck, even though she wasn't entirely sure her legs would hold her just yet. Kirk surged back up on his feet, his mouth sealing over hers so she tasted herself on his lips. Pinned between both men, she felt fevered, like her skin was too tight. But when Kirk stepped back to pull his gold command tunic over his head, she missed the warmth. Over her shoulder, Kirk and Pike exchanged a look, and then the lieutenant bent down to remove his tall black boots.

Pike took her by the shoulders, turning her to face him while his fingers undid the fastening of her gold command tunic. He tugged the cropped garment over her head, and then unfastened his own stiff gold tunic with impatient fingers.

Then she was pressed between them once more, this time with her breasts flattened against Pike's broad chest, Kirk's naked body keeping her in place, his erection hot and damp against the curve of her ass. She reached down to the front of Pike's trousers, but he caught her wrists.

"Later," Pike promised, and he drew her towards the bed, Kirk following in their wake. She knelt in the centre of the bed, and Pike began uncoiling her thick black hair from its complicated style until all the pins were scattered on the floor. Kirk drew the waves over her shoulder while he mouthed her neck. She twisted in their combined embrace, grasping Kirk's jaw for a fierce kiss. Their tongues duelled for supremacy, until she pulled away and wrapped her arms around Pike's neck. Her taste was still on her tongue as she kissed her captain just as fiercely.

Kirk snaked an arm around her waist, fingers sliding down the curve of her belly to where she was still hot and wet. He pressed the pads of two fingers against her, moving in slow circles before dipping them into her, his motions darting and quick. She rested her forehead against Pike's as she moved her knees further apart, lifting herself slightly up, her peaked nipples dragging up Pike's chest as she moved.

Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Kirk continued mouthing her shoulder and neck as he slid one finger inside her to the knuckle. It was soon joined by the second, and then a third stretching and testing her, and she felt the tiniest sting of pain amidst the pleasure. Pike's thighs were pressed against hers, and he grasped her hips, stilling her as she began to ride Kirk's hand.

She pulled back, eyes half-lidded, and lips parted in a question when Pike said, "Now, Lieutenant," his voice slightly hoarse with desire.

She felt the head of Kirk's cock pressed against her before he pushed into her in one smooth motion. She gasped, her hands gripping Pike's shoulders, nails digging into his flesh.

"How does he feel?" Pike whispered in he ear. Kirk's cock was shorter and thicker than Pike's, and she felt stretched and impossibly full, crushed between them.

"Different," she managed, her voice catching. "But go—ah!" Kirk withdrew and surged back into her, his body curling around hers while Pike twined his hands in her hair.

"Good. I want to feel him fucking you," Pike whispered and she began to shake against him as the younger man continued to piston into her from behind. "I want to watch you as he makes you come again and again."

She swallowed, trying to catch her breath, and it came out a sharp gasp as Kirk pulled her higher up onto her knees, changing the angle so that every thrust pushed her harder against Pike, and made her tighten and flutter around him.

Kirk had begun hard and fast, but he soon slowed, finding a rhythm that had her gasping and writhing between the two men, sweat sliding down her neck and between her breasts and gathering at the small of her back. At one point, Pike's hand curled around the back of Kirk's neck, and he pulled the younger man into a rough kiss. Number One could only twitch and moan between them, her lips bruised and bitten as she pressed them to the underside of Pike's jaw.

She was close—so close, when Kirk pulled out and with hands on her shoulders, pushed her onto her back. She made a small sound at the loss, and once again Pike chuckled.

"My greedy, greedy girl," he said as curled along her side, turning her head so he could kiss her as Kirk settled himself between her legs. Kirk pulled her legs higher up onto his thighs before pushing into her again. With each thrust, he went a little deeper, while she gripped Pike's hand, their fingers intertwined. Pike laid his other hand on her abdomen, feeling the way her body rocked in time with Kirk's thrusts, her high, full breasts bobbling at each wet slap of his hips against hers.

With one last caress to her hip, Pike removed his hand so he could unfasten his trousers, and tugged them low on his hips to free his erection. He slid his hand up and down his length slowly, eyes locked with hers as she moaned low in her throat.

Finally, Number One grasped one of Kirk's hands, and pressed his fingers to where their bodies met. He grinned wolfishly, and pinched her clit before massaging it in circular strokes, worrying it with the nail of his index finger between thrusts. Her back arched, and she clawed at the bedcovers with one hand, fisting her fingers in the tangled cloth.

She spiralled higher and higher until her breath caught and she stiffened, muscles clenched around him, her mouth opening and closing with soundless cries. Kirk kept thrusting into her as she shook with aftershocks. Only when she collapsed back against the tangled bedding and pillows did he seek his own release.

Lifting her hips so she was pulled up into his lap and pulling her legs tight around his waist, Kirk began thrusting again. He pushed harder and faster into her soft and pliant body until his thrusts grew erratic, his breathing shallow and blue eyes fever-bright. When a strangled groan, he pulled out and came against her thigh with a grunt and a sigh.

Kirk wiped away his come with his gold tunic, then curled up against her side, hand trailing up and down the curve of her hip until she shifted beside him so she could watch Pike.

Her captain's pupils were blown, ringed by pale blue irises as his wrist worked in a steady rhythm. She reached out, covering Pike's hand with her own, her thumb flicking over the glistening head of his cock at the top of each stroke.

When Pike came over their hands, Kirk, took her fingers in his mouth, licking them clean before sucking on two fingers gently.

Pike gave a shaky laugh, and hauled Number One's body half over his, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"So, I take it you approve of our Mr Kirk?"

"He takes direction very well. I look forward to seeing how he handles the helm." Rolling onto her stomach, she tucked her head beneath Pike's chin, and reached out to curve her hand around Kirk's neck. "And you, Kirk? What do you think?"

"I think that I will enjoy my time here," Kirk said with a sly smile. "I think the _Yorktown_ is definitely the right ship for me."


End file.
